


Re:Vise

by BrokenGlass201



Series: RE:Birth [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory bit, Deadlock has no chill, Frustration, Gen, Hunt for the Autobots, Searching, Worldbuilding, mission debrief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGlass201/pseuds/BrokenGlass201
Summary: After failing to find the crashed Autobot Ark Deadlock reports to Megatron. Now he and his commander are going to spend the next few days searching for the Ark much to Deadlocks dismay. Let the hunt begin! Along with frustrating interactions with co-workers and shenanigans and the revelations of some motivations and where they stand. Normal day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugg why does the formatting always die. Next chapter will be properly formatted.

Being Megatron's favourite pet killer had it perks, but it didn’t shield him from everything. Such as failing to find anything noteworthy of reporting after a scouting mission after their ship had crashed on this dismal little planet dubbed Earth. Presently, Deadlock could feel the rage emanating from the Decepticon leader. It was like a scream that you felt not heard, it sent chills down his frame. Typically, it would be Deadlocks superior that would be reporting to Megatron himself, but the white jet had been sent to deal with some other undisclosed issue which left Deadlock to report their nothing news.  
Megatron was standing with his back towards him simmering in silence. Without a word the grey cybertronian walked over to some lump of now useless scrap jutting out from the wall of the bridge and tore it off with a scream of seething rage. He hurled towards Deadlocks general direction, it missed him, flying just over his left shoulder. Deadlock remained motionless, to flinch was to show weakness, and in their leader’s current frame of mine, weakness was deadly.  
Megatron curled his hands into tight fists and opened his mouth to speak. ‘I TOLD you where to find the Autobots. I told you AND HIM.’ Megatron threw a punch at the cavity where he had torn and thrown the lump from. ‘I practically give you their location, but you manage to miss them? I can feel the presence of the Matrix that pulses in the chest of that Idiot Optimus Prime and you tell me you found NOTHING?’ Megatron punched the wall again. ‘I expected failure from the Stunticons, but you? I expected more from you.’ Megatron turned his back on the grey and white Decepticon once more ‘Get out.’ He hissed. Deadlock didn’t need to be told twice.  
He had gotten off easy, typically when the Decepticon leader had worked himself into such a rage it meant a trip to the medbay. Deadlock shuddered, he’d been fortunate to never been on the receiving end of one of Megtron’s enraged rampages, only receiving the rare punch. He supposed it was because Megatron liked him, or rather liked his ruthlessness, plus his position as a Generals 2nd in command helped too. Not that it helped Starscream, and he was one of the Decepticon high command… maybe Megatron just didn’t like Starscream, like any other sane bot would.  
What Deadlock couldn’t understand Megatron’s obsession with the Autobot’s leader, or specifically, what the Autobot leader held. The Matrix. A sacred artefact that could only be open the few blessed with the light of Primus, or so they say. Deadlock wasn’t sure exactly what qualified a person to open the Matrix. There were many stories while he lived on the streets of Rodion but this was the most popular one so it must hold some sliver of truth. Regardless Megatron’s Matrix obsession had worsened over the many centuries to the point where one too many reckless assaults were led. Where had the calm logical leader they had all fallen for gone? When did the feeling of camaraderie get replaced with rage so strong it could pierce armour with a glare?  
It was worse, when Deadlock reflected, on how obvious the Autobot wanted them to chase them. He recalled Shockwave, the only one brave enough-or stupid enough- to actually tell Megatron it was a bad idea. Megatron simply threw an empty cube of energon at the one opticed mech (which hit him on the head), said he didn’t care and took the bait. Now they were stranded. The Victory wedged deep underwater, nose first into a small lonely rocky mountain who’s peak poked out of the water, the only indicator that there indeed was a mountain with an alien ship stuck in it under the sea.  
He’d overheard some engineers that the Victory would never fly again without a slag ton of new parts they didn’t have and that it would be easier to simply abandon their ship for another when the chance arose. Somehow that didn’t sit well with Deadlock, the Victory had been their command ship for many centuries. While he wasn’t always onboard, he did have his own space on the ship (which miraculously survived the crash) and that was his space, or at least his and his commanding Generals space, but that was an arrangement he would tolerate. Abandoning the Victory ultimately meant abandoning his space. He didn’t like that. As his General once said, he was a possessive bot.  
Deadlock huffed at the memory, at least he valued his things. He glanced at the Medbay doors as he passed, taking note of a furious Motormaster storming out. ‘Unlike him’ Scowled Deadlock. He wasn’t afraid of the Combiner leader, but he was not in any mood whatsoever to get into a fight. He’d had a long unsuccessful day of mindless wandering though a forest and just wanted to drink his daily ration of energon in the peace of his hab suite. He rounded the corner quickly then paused when he heard a voice that did not belong to Motormaster pipe up.  
‘Well ya know, a little dent in the processor isn’t really gonna change much! Maybe it’ll be an improvement!’  
A growl from Motormaster followed.  
‘Vortex said if you get hit on the head hard enough your circuits scramble to the point where everything becomes opposite. Wild!’  
Another lower growl from Motormaster.  
‘Maybe WE should also boink ourselves on the head?’  
‘SHUT THE SLAG UP WILDRIDER!’ Roared the Stunticon leader unable to take his underlings ramblings any longer.  
Deadlock decided there was nothing to gain by lurking. Ever since the crash had rendered 3 out of the 5 stunticons in critical condition Motormaster was more irritable than his usual disagreeable self. As he crept away Deadlock noted the sound of a fist on metal walls. They shouldn’t have come.  
\---  
He punched in the code to his hab. He looked around expectantly for his commander, but the white jet was nowhere to be seen. His unorthodox meetings were taking longer than usual which didn’t bother Deadlock. More alone time without having to listen to hippy drippy self-righteous philosophy and what nots the better. It wasn’t that he disliked his current commander. He was in fact one of the ‘nicer’ ones. However, for a large part of the war Deadlock was used to doing things his own way. Sure, he’d receive orders and missions, but how he did it was mostly up to him, provided the said orders had no specifics to follow. He was good at his job, namely being the one bot army until one stupid slip up. One tiny slip up which cost the Decepticons a single stronghold on some planet which got many Decepticons killed including one of the other Generals, Turmoil.  
But it wasn’t a slip up. To say that he and Turmoil disliked each other was an understatement, the distain each had for the other was strong enough that Swindle had bets on which bot would eventually do the other in (everyone who bet Deadlock would off Turmoil in an unconfirmable method won). In hindsight there was little surface reason for the two to hate each other but they did. The other Decepticons payed little attention, it happened sometimes, and it was not their business.  
Deadlock was only at the base as extra muscle, which he was fine with, taking orders from Turmoil however was not. Out of what his current commander would describe as ‘sheer pettiness’, Deadlock had refused to listen to any of Turmoils commands unless it had been a direct order from one of the Decepticon high command or Megatron himself. Deadlock had also saw the signs of an imminent Autobot attack but neglected to say anything to Turmoil and his team, which proved fatal for many of them and the cause of the loss of that base. Deadlock didn’t care. Turmoil was gone and the unsatisfiable desire for peace in his spark settled for a while until a new Turmoil manifested.  
Ultimately, Megatron needed to punish someone for the loss of the base and as the highest-ranking survivor, it fell on Deadlock. He lost his status as the ‘one bot army that works with no one’ and after some negotiations was eventually assigned to be the 2nd of one of the Decepticons weirder generals. They didn’t have a squad per say but were assigned random teams to work with temporarily. Sometimes these teams were formed by Cons from different teams for a specific purpose and sometimes they worked with teams until a permanent leader for that team was found. For the most part however, Deadlock and his commander worked alone. Deadlock often wondered if he was assigned to this general in particular because Megatron didn’t know what to do with him, which would make sense, Deadlock didn’t know what to do with himself either. His commander seemed content with being a substitute and relished in the freedom he had, something Deadlock appreciated.  
Now Deadlock was trying to figure out if he should go to the wash racks and clean up or sit in the hab, waiting to ambush his commander so he could interrogate him on where and what he was doing. He decided not to risk the chance of missing his commander enter and zonk out on his berth as he usually did after a frustrating mission. So Deadlock waited, energon cube in hand sitting on the chair, fidgeting to get in the most appropriate position that said ‘Well well well, look what the turbofox dragged in’. He was still fidgeting when the door slid open and didn’t notice the white bot entering until he looked up- and fell out of the chair in surprise. The bot chuckled, warmth in his yellow eyes and Deadlock glared. ‘Wing.’ He greeted coldly, his own red eyes meeting the yellow, he did not appreciate being snuck up on.  
Wing closed the door and walked over to help his fallen second in command ‘I see the meeting went well, you’re still in one piece.’ He remarked frowning at the spilled energon from the cube Deadlock had been drinking from. ‘I see you’re in one piece too, where were you anyway?’  
‘With Soundwave, nothing too interesting. Now off with you to the wash racks.’ Deflected Wing as he shooed him away. ‘You know we are to head out again tomorrow?’ He said to which Deadlock responded with a groan. Wing looked at him sympathetically understanding their shared frustrations with their leader ‘Specifically we are to head out every day until we find them.’ Wing did not have to explain who ‘them’ was. Sill frowning at the spilled energon Wing abruptly added ‘You can have mine, energon ration that is, since I, well, startled you.’ Deadlock tilted his head and frowned. It was a kind gesture, one that was typical of Wing but atypical for a Decepticon. ‘No thanks. Anyway, you’ll be flying us over to the mainland.’  
With that Deadlock retreated into the wash racks before there could be protests. His mind ran through his new orders. ‘everyday until they are found.’ The idea of traversing this rotten planet day in and out didn’t please him. He could only hope they could find the Autobots quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we try to get a better idea of who Deadlock is and how he deals with confrontations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this quite late so excuse any spelling/grammar errors.

Scouting Day 2

‘We already searched this area.’ Complained Deadlock. They had actually searched their current location three times already that day. ‘Can we please _move_ on…WING! Are you even listening?!’

The white jet looked up from whatever bit of plant life he’d been examining. ‘Yes I hear you. Megatron said they were in this area, so, that’s why we’re here.’ Deadlock growled in response ‘This area doesn’t mean we stick to searching a single acre!’

‘Doesn’t hurt to be thorough.’

‘WING!?’

Deadlock frowned in frustration as Wing laughed. He was doing it on purpose. Wing often did things to purposely irritate or rile him up. Said it was practice to learn patience and self-control. Deadlock also suspected Wing did so out of his own amusement too, Deadlock didn’t know how he tolerated his commander.

‘Alright, let’s move on then.’

Deadlock was surprised, usually Wing would continue to tease him until he blew a fuse. But usually they weren’t stranded on some backwater planet. They continued their search in a grid like pattern, admittedly less thorough than the one acre they scouted 3 times, until Wing decided it was enough for the day.

The flight back to the submerged Victory was a silent one. ‘Use this time to reflect on the day.’ Was Wings reasons. Deadlock personally didn’t like the silence, nor did he have anything to reflect about. The failed to find anything again and that was all.

\---

Deadlock paced in his hab waiting for Wing to return from reporting to Megatron. He wasn’t worried about him, why would he? Wing was nothing other than a potential shield to pin the blame on things if they went wrong. If Megatron hurt his ‘shield’ in a fit of rage Deadlock would be exposed to potential blame while Wing recovered. He nibbled on his thumb for the lack of anything better to do, he’d already cleaned out his guns, he’s rearranged his few belonging again and even scribbled an inelegant picture of Menasor on fire on a datapad. His tank grumbled and he debated about getting his share of energon for the day. During this time most of the other Cons would be there and Deadlock didn’t feel like mingling in their presence, too many idiots too eager to goad each other into a fight. Not that Deadlock disliked getting into a ‘friendly’ brawl, he just wasn’t in the mood. He scowled, he was often not in the mood for a fight nowadays. Maybe he should go down to the rec room, a ‘friendly’ brawl might be just what he needs to change his mood.

Upon entering the Rec room Deadlock made note of any notable characters in the room. Vortex and Blast Off were sitting in the corner, the shuttle quietly reading a datapad as the helicopter was trying to stack as many empty cubes of energon as he could. It was obvious Blast Off was only there to keep the helicopter out of trouble.

Aside from the two Combaticons there were a couple of cone-heads (whom Deadlock never bothered to learn the name of), the Constructicon Scavenger, one of Soundwaves small minions and that idiot Blitzwing. At least Weirdwolf wasn’t there, his nonsensical ramblings made Deadlock feel like he had processor damage. He regretted coming. 

Deadlock swiftly took his energon from the dispenser and made for the small table close to the two Combaticons. Usually most Cons left the Combaticons alone and with Blast Off’s detached unresponsiveness to jibes and Vortex’s dangerous flaring temper it was understandable as to why, they were no fun to tease. Deadlock hoped his close proximity to the combiner members would ward off the other Cons in the room. However, when he saw Blitzwing strut up to his table he groaned internally. The triple changer dumped himself onto the set of seats opposite Deadlock and grinned. ‘So I heard you and that sham of a Decepticon failed to find any Autobots.’ Deadlock knew he was trying to goad him into a fight by insulting his commander. _‘You’ll have to try better than that’_ Thought Deadlock as he sipped his energon. ‘Of course, I didn’t expect _him _to find anything, but I’m surprised _you_ didn’t. Aren’t you supposed to be…’ a slight pause as Blitzwing thought of how to finish his pending insult ‘… Megatron’s pet?’

‘I’d like to see you cover the entire area in one rotation.’ Growled Deadlock, he could’ve taken a page out Blast Off’s book and ignored Blitzwing letting him boil over at the lack of response, but the satisfaction of arguing back was too strong.

‘I could find them on half a rotation.’ Retorted Blitzwing ‘I could find them AND bring Megatron the head of Prime.’

Deadlock ex-vented in a snort Blitzwings egomania was soaring to new heights today. ‘Please, last time you were taken out by their little yellow scout.’

It was Blitzwings turn to growl as he frowned at the shameful memory. ‘Slagger snuck up on me. Anyway, you’re just taking your sweet time finding the Autobots cuz your scared!’

‘I wouldn’t be out there looking for them if I was scared.’ Snapped Deadlock who noticed Vortex had abandoned his stacking game and was taking a particular interest in their conversation.

‘You’re right. It’s because you’re not even trying to find them.’

Deadlock made a motion to stand up and caught the maniacal gleam in Vortex’s eye. Blitzwing saw his motion and abruptly stood up to be the first to their feet. At the Combaticon table Deadlock heard Blast Off say with a raised voice ‘Vortex, we’re going.’ Followed by Vortex’s whine in protest. ‘Vortex. Now.’ A command that was surprisingly followed. The Helicopter followed the Shuttle out of the Rec room throwing a silent tantrum by dragging his feet. As the two Combaticons exited a familiar white jet entered the room.

Blitzwing noticed the newcomer and huffed ‘Lucky your minder came, or you’d be seeing the medbay.’

Deadlock highly doubted that he would’ve seen the medbay if a fight did break out and chose to growl at the triple changer as his response.

‘I do hope you’re playing nice.’ Smiled Wing as he walked up to the pair, he was unscathed, meaning Megatron hadn’t completely lost it during Wings report but there was no warmth in his optics. In all honesty Deadlock hated that expression. It was cold and full of malice, he was grateful it had never been directed at him.

Blitzwing huffed again ‘Ask him.’

Wing wisely decided to ignore him and turned to his second ‘We have a couple things we need to go over for tomorrow so…’ He gestured to the Rec room door. Deadlock ex-vented in a snort and downed the remaining energon in his cube painfully aware of the escape Wing was giving him.

\---

‘I swear, I leave you alone and find you getting into a fight.’ Sighed Wing as they walked back to their shared Hab ‘What am I to do with you.’

Deadlock knew Wing was trying to relive any leftover tension, but he didn’t appreciate the mollycoddling jokes.

‘I don’t need you trying to protect me.’

‘And I don’t need my second indisposed of because of some ridiculous squabble’ snapped Wing. Deadlock whirled his head to look at Wing. No trace of a tease in his stern yellow optics. ‘Just because he’s a brainless thug doesn’t mean he isn’t capable of holding his own. There is a reason he’s lasted this long.’

‘Don’t you have faith in _my _abilities?’ Scowled Deadlock, he hated to admit it, but he felt a little hurt by his commander’s lack of confidence.

Wing pinched the bridge of his nose and ex-vented. There was a long pause that lasted too long for Deadlocks comfort.

‘No, that’s not what I mean. I don’t want you to get hurt.’

Deadlocks optics flickered. ‘What?’

‘If you get hurt or killed then I’d have to train a new second to take your place and honestly that’s a chore I’d rather not have to add.’ All seriousness evaporated from Wings tone. Deadlock wanted to shake him. Wing was infuriating that’s what he was. Stupid, facetious, condescending-

‘In all seriousness, you are my responsibility to look out for, like it or not.’ Deadlocks internal rant was disturbed as he turned to look at his commander. He scowled at Wings warm smile and marched off not knowing how to respond.

‘You do know we still have to go over the plants for tomorrow?’ Chuckled Wing.

Deadlock froze, screaming internally in frustration, and turned back to follow Wing back to their Hab. As much as he wanted to strangle Wing sometimes, he couldn't ignore the flickering warmth in his spark. It was nice that someone cared about his wellbeing, even if it was only due to duties and responsibilities. In hindsight this level of care for ones subordinates was rare amongst Decepticons but Deadlock knew Wings words were not easy lip service. And maybe, just maybe it wouldn’t hurt to make sure Wing was kept out of trouble too.

_‘You wax my back, I’ll wax yours.’_ Gaskets words echoed in Deadlocks head. No, it wouldn’t hurt to keep an optic out for his hippy drippy commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock is easily frustrated isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Scouting day 3

‘Well this is nice.’ Remarked Wing as he admired the lake nested by a small cliffside. A small waterfall tumbling down its side. He turned to Deadlock and observed how his second grimaced in distain at the large muddy patch close by. ‘You don’t have to walk in it.’ He chuckled ‘I doubt the Autobots are hiding in there.’

Deadlock scowled ‘This isn’t nice, this is messy.’

‘Cybertron was also messy.’ Countered Wing ‘Even before the war, the slums, the ghettos were…terrible.’

There was a hum of agreement from his Second. The slums in question were all gone now of course. The war had seen to practically everything being torn down and destroyed. The Crystal City and Praxus? Gone. Tarn and Vos? Destroyed each other with a simultaneous Photon missile strike. Iacon? In ruins like so many other cities. Polyhex and Kaon were the ‘most habitable’ cities, even then that depended on your definition of the word. The two Decepticon controlled cities were more of a giant cesspool of violence, crime, drugs and many other unpleasant things…In a way the cities themselves were now slums.

The war was, in Wings humble opinion, ridiculous. If he had the chance Wing would turn back time and kill the primary instigators without question. Maybe then the cities would be still standing. Maybe then so many friends and loved ones wouldn’t have been sent to the Afterspark before their time. Maybe then their very own plant wouldn’t be dying.

His optics travelled to the grumpy younger Cybertronian. But if the war never happened, they’d probably have never met, in fact. Deadlock would probably have died long time ago, either murdered or killed by overdose. He knew better than to bring Deadlock’s past, which would be an admittance that he’d read up on everything he could find about him before offering to take him after he was disgraced. Not only would that almost guarantee to give Deadlock some alarm and shatter any trust they’d build over the years (which wasn’t as much as Wing would’ve liked) but also prove Deadlocks point that Wing was a bit of a snoop.

‘There really isn’t anything here. Can we _please_ move on?’

Deadlocks impatient tone snapped Wing back to their current situation. ‘Actually,’ began Wing slowly, taking a pause finalise his thoughts. ‘I was thinking of having a little sparring match here, we haven’t been able to have a proper one in far too long.’

Deadlock sighed in false frustration. ‘And just when I thought I’d managed to escape.’

With a hint of a smile, Wing unsheathed his sword placing it on the ground nearby. ‘You know the rules. No weapons, best out of 3.’ Wing needn’t have bothered with the rules, Deadlock was already depositing his blasters on the floor followed by 3 small knives. ‘That all?’ inquired Wing ‘You used to carry hidden weapons in all sorts of places.’

‘Enough talk.’ His Second replied standing at the ready.

‘Well aren’t you eager, did you forget the word patience, or do I need to remind you of it again?’

Wing paused, Waiting for Deadlock to be ready, with a slight nod, their match began.

Deadlock rushed at Wing. He threw a punch which the white jet easily dodged. Wing grabbed the still charging Deadlock and shoved him to the floor.

‘That’s one.’ He said

Deadlock growled and got to his feet. Wing gave him time to recompose himself before readying his stance, signalling for Deadlock to start.

This time when Deadlock charged, he feigned a punch, trying to dash behind his superior. Wing predicted this and lashed out a low sweeping kick. Deadlock falls ungracefully to the floor.

‘Two out of three. I win.’ He holds out a hand to his fallen underling. Deadlock huffs taking it. With his hand firmly gripping Wings, he pulls back hard. With a surprised yelp Wing found himself falling forwards as Deadlock rolled out of the way. Wing recovered mid tumble, rolling over in his back.

‘Juvenile.’

‘You should have seen it coming.’

Wing made an expression of mock annoyance at Deadlocks mischievous grin. Not that he would ever say it, but he was quite fond of Deadlock. His fondness didn’t extend to the point that he was glad of the war for bringing them together, but was glad that he had met him nonetheless. Deadlock had made his days, and job, much more interesting. 

‘Primus what is _that_?’

Wing looked up at Deadlock then toward where he pointed. A small green organic perched on a rock pulsing and croaking, it’s bulging eyes facing two different directions.

‘I believe that is a frog. It’s one of the many organics native to this planet.’ Replied Wing dusting himself has he got up.

‘It’s kinda gross?’

‘It can hardly help it if it is.’

Deadlock pointed a blaster at the frog. ‘Organics are so stupid. I could pull the trigger at any moment and it’s not even moving or trying to escape.’

Wing frowned. ‘It probably doesn’t even know what a blaster is. You can’t be so harsh on something that has no reason to think we will do it harm.’

Deadlock huffed and put the blaster away, but Wing wasn’t finished. ‘Regardless what you think, organics have a life of their own just like us.’

‘They’re still weak.’

‘How?’

Deadlock frowned. He wasn’t expecting that.

‘They die easily.’ Was about all he was able to think of on the spot.

Wing shook his head and sighed. ‘Sometimes I forget how few Organics you’ve met, but there are many organic species that are hard to kill. Plenty that regenerate their bodies. Some can morph their shape and size, some are larger then us and could easily crush us underfoot. Some have the ability to possess other lifeforms. You can’t just label every organic as weak’

Not in the mood for one of Wings preachy lectures, Deadlock debated on giving in. What Wing said did have some sense to it and it was true that Deadlock hadn’t met many organics before, but he was still sceptical of the idea of organics being able to possess others.

‘I’d see more organics if we were part of the Infiltration team.’

Instant regret formed the moment the words left his mouth.

Wing glared at Deadlock ‘You know I don’t agree with that.’

Deadlock looked down apologetically knowing he’d crossed the line. ‘Sorry.’

Wing pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as if he was shaking off his irritation. ‘You know I cannot stand his ethnic cleansing.’

‘I know, I didn’t mean…’

Wing put up a hand to stop him, he understood.

They stood in silence. As silly as he thought Wing was at times, he didn’t like it when Wing was upset with him. He kicked the ground slightly. ‘What I don’t get is how you managed to make sure Megatron doesn’t send you off deal with organics.’

‘He knows where I stand. We made a deal, which he agreed too, and here we are now.’

Still a more than a little confused by Wings reply, Deadlock probed more questions. ‘But if part of being a Decepticon is to kill organics why did you join if you don’t want to kill organics?’

Wing let out a chuckle which quickly erupted into laughter. Deadlock frowned. If he had a shanix for every-

‘I can see how that can be confusing, but it didn’t start off like that. The Decpeticons belief of superiority over organics wasn’t how they started off.’ Wing tilted his head to the side ‘Don’t tell me I have to give you a history lesson when we get back to base?’

Deadlock waved his hand in dismissal and Wing continued.

‘Anyway, the reason why the Decepticons first formed and why I fight are very far from what the Decepticons stand for now.’

‘So… why do you fight?’

Wing grinned mischievously putting a finger to his lips. ‘That’s personal.’ Deadlock rolled his optics.

‘I’ll tell you my reason if you tell me yours.’ Wing added slowly.

Deadlock frowned, it was a simple question that he found himself not having an answer too. He glanced at Wing and felt his yellow optics see right through him. He shifted uncomfortably, Wing noticed.

‘You don’t have to tell me now, when you’re ready you can tell me anytime.’

Deadlock mumbled a noise of appreciation as Wing gazed at the sky. ‘It’s getting late. Time to head back?’

Deadlock shrugged ‘Not like we’re doing anything important out here anyway.’ Finding the Autobots would be for another day it seemed.

***

Wing sat cross legged on his berth, Great Sword in lap. Deadlock left to for the training room shortly after they Returned to the _Victory_. His loss against Wing in their little match reminded him yet again how far behind he was in terms of hand to hand combat. He’d offered Wing to join him, but he declined. The idea of mingling with other Decepticons wasn’t very appealing at that moment. In fact, if he was honest about it, the only Decepticon he could stand seeing was Deadlock himself, and that was because he had gotten to know him on a personal level.

He did well to hide his frustrations and dislike for the other Decepticons, but Wing wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up. It was easier when he had a freer range of movement but being trapped with now foreseeable way off this funny little planet concerned him.

_‘Patience’_ he told himself. Wing picked up the Great Sword and held the hilt to his forehead.

‘I don’t know how long I can keep up this charade Axe.’ He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big reveal here, unless you already figured it out you smart cookies you. I struggled writing this and it probs shows.  
Probably one last chapter after this to tie things up a bit.

Scouting day ???

Tired, that was, in a word Wing’s current state. Megatron had lost interest in shouting at them after the 5th day of nothing and simply dismissed him with the order to ‘keep searching and not to show his face until he had something worthy to report.’ An order that Wing was only too happy to oblige. At first it was amusing. He enjoyed the mindless idle searches that went hand in hand with their daily excursions, not to mention being undisturbed by other Decepticons (Deadlock not included). But now he was mostly tired, tired and concerned. He couldn’t keep stalling for much longer, sooner or later he’d have to deliver the location of the Autobots. The location which he already knew.

He’d found the location of the fallen Ark a number of days ago when he left Deadlock after another sparring match (which he won) to search independently. It was quite easy to find, and since discovering it, Wing would spend his days diverting his subordinate away from that location. He’d have to nudge Deadlock in the right direction soon, the younger mech was getting more and more restless by the day. If it was just Wing himself, he could keep stalling for a couple more days but his Second was running low on stamina and patience.

Wing made a dissatisfied clicking sound as he rose from his berth. Thinking of the days search ahead reminded him of how little time there was until they had to go. Sheathing his Great Sword, he made his way out of his hab. Time to find his rambunctious Second.

***

Deadlock was hovering around the Rec room, he’d seen Blitzwing enter as he rounded the corner. Blitzwing in his ever-increasing unpleasantness was growing more disagreeable by the day, if it were possible, and Deadlock didn’t want to give him an opening for a barrage of verbal insults and potential scuffle which would no doubt land him in the brig which would be unpleasant for him and embarrassing for him and Wing. But he wanted his energon. He hadn’t gone to get his daily ration yet and only realised when he noticed it was almost time to leave on another ridiculous search.

He nibbled on his thumb for lack of anything better to do. Since that spar with Wing a number of days ago he’d been trying to figure out the answer to that illusive question. _Why did he fight?_ It was a ridiculously simple question of which the answer was entirely unknown. He’d thought about why he’d joined the Decepticons initially. Back then it was simply because he was drawn to the power. He could fight those who had previously hurt him without the worry of the government or officials coming after him. He was not longer at the bottom scrounging for scraps. But now? Now was a very long time from then. Most of those who had wronged him had long since died or were killed. So why did he still fight? Was it for the Decepticon cause? No, the cause itself had distorted itself long ago. Was it out of loyalty for Megatron? Not, if anything it was more out of fear. Was it because he enjoyed inflicting pain on others? The rush of battle was exhilarating but he’d like to think he was a little more sophisticated than that. _‘Maybe I’m not.’_ He thought grimly not liking the implications that idea had for his character.

Glancing at up at the Rec room door reminded him of his coveted energon. He should probably get it over with. Snapping out of his thoughts and putting them aside to hopefully deal with never, he prepared to go into the Rec room which was proving to potentially be more dangerous than the daily searches outside the Victory. Then he noticed a small red and grey form watching him.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Wildrider. Deadlock swallowed a face of disgust. He didn’t like the Stunticons, he didn’t like anyone for that matter.

‘I was thinking.’ He snapped hoping the Stunticon would take a hint and go away. Unfortunately, Wildrider lived up to the Stunticon’s reputation of possessing heightened stupidity and started to ramble.

‘I think sometimes too. But it just slows me down to have to listen to the voices, so I don’t do it often. But sometimes the voices give really good advice. I didn’t peg you for a thinker though.’

Deadlock gaped at the red and grey mech which slowly turned into a glare as he realised he was just insulted. He didn’t care if he’d put another Stunticon in the medbay he was going to-

‘Ahh good, there you are. We should be heading out now.’

Deadlock jumped and immediately recomposed himself slightly ashamed that he’d let such a small thing explode into such anger. Wing beckoned to him, it was time to go then, looks like the energon would have to wait.

***

‘I told you to control your temper.’ Commented Wing as they walked to the crudely makeshift entrance of the Victory.

‘I am.’ Replied Deadlock a little more defensively than he’d ment too.

‘No you’re not. I saw that look.’

Deadlock let out a vent of frustration.

‘You need to try to be calmer. Getting worked up over things can lead to mistakes and carelessness.’

Deadlock grunted quietly. He could read between the lines and Wing was right. After crashing on this dingy little planet called Earth Deadlock was getting increasingly more and more anxious but never dwelled on why for too long.

‘What are you worried about?’

Again, Wing’s voice disrupted his thoughts.

‘I don’t kno- I’m not worried.’

Wing smiled and nodded his head. ‘If you ever feel that you want to tell me.’ An offer. An offer Deadlock didn’t see himself ever using but he turned slowly to look at Wing. ‘Did you always know why you fought?’

‘No. Not for a long time.’

***

Back in the forest again wandering aimlessly down some invisible path only Wing could see Deadlock frowned. Over the past couple days Wing had abandon their grid like search in favour of selecting a random direction and walking onwards. He’d brought up on one of their first few searches why Wing doesn’t just turn into jet mode and fly around, but that idea was quickly shot down when Wing explained that they didn’t want the Autobots or natives becoming aware of their presence. It made sense and it also explained why they were the only one’s sent to scout the area. The other Decepticons lacked this kind of extended though process.

‘What do you think about our current status?’ Wing asked abruptly

Deadlock was used to Wings random questions but sometimes they stumped him.

‘A rundown on us or everyone?’ He asked, he hoped not the latter, he hadn’t bothered to learn the names of everyone still functioning on the Victory.

‘Neither, I ment the Decpticons current predicament.’

‘I think…’ began the confused gunner ‘that we’re low on supplies. Only a handful of the crew managed to escape unscathed. We have no way of contacting Cybertron or anyone else for that matter. We’re not in really in any position to fight unless we have a surprise advantage. Megatron’s obsession with the Matrix is getting out of hand and we’re… we’re trapped.’

It all came spilling out, but now that he’d said it, it felt like a small weight had been lifted. He glanced at Wing unwilling to admit he was looking for approval.

‘You’re not wrong.’ was the reply and the approval he was looking for ‘What do you think we should do?’

Deadlock frowned ‘Why are you asking me?’

‘I want your opinion.’

He frowned again ‘I don’t know what we should do.’

Wing nodded again ‘That’s fine.’ The unspoken ‘_But I’d like you to think about it.’ _Hung in the air.

***

Wing had asked those questions on purpose, personally he’d hoped his Second would have given him an answer to the previously asked ‘_why did he fight’_ question but accepted that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Seeing how he was quite undecided about things Wing was hopeful that everything wouldn’t collapse on itself.

He slowed his pace noting they were coming close to the Ark’s location. He had numerous possible things to say but that all depended on his companion’s reaction. As they were almost upon the Ark Wing put up a hand to stop his Second pretending to hear something and switched to internal comms.

:There’s something ahead.:

Deadlock crept closer to Wing alert and trying but failing to hide his excitement.

:We are to stay hidden, you are not to engage.: Wing warned shooting him a frown. Deadlock was more starved of excitement than he’d thought.

Deadlock huffed a quiet vent as the two cautiously crept forwards. There in all it’s fallen glory, was the rear of the Ark. It’s front embedded into the front of a mountain.

:We found it.: Commed Deadlock, his red optics shone brightly.

Wing cringed internally knowing he’d found it many days ago, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

:We should get back and report this to Megatron.:

Deadlock backed away slowly only for Wing to reach out and grab him mid turn and ended up tackling him to the floor, covering his mouth and shaking his head as he did.

:WHAT?: Deadlocks voice screamed in Wings head as he struggled slightly to get out of his hold.

:Think a little. What would Megatron do the moment he knows the Autobots location?: The repressed alarm was all to obvious in Wings voice. After a moment of considering Wings words Deadlock stopped struggling.

:He’d organise an attack immediately?: Deadlock suggested

:Yes, can we afford to attack right now?:

:No…What do we do?:

Wing didn’t dare vent out of relief

:What do you think we should do?:

Once again Wing had asked him his opinion. What should they do? How was he to know? He wasn’t a schemer, or a planner. He just fought things and won (mostly). Why was Wing expecting him to come with an answer? It wasn’t his job to be a problem solver, he was the brawn not the brains. But Wing wasn’t about the let go until he’d give an answer.

:We shouldn’t tell him?:

Wing relaxed his grip and Deadlock scrambled out of his grasp. Wing put a single digit to his lips then pointed away from the Ark. He must have said the right thing then.

***

‘So we’re just not going to tell him?’ Asked Deadlock quietly. In truth he was more than a little unhappy with the arrangement they’ve made. He personally didn’t want to spend any more time traipsing through the forest anymore than he had too.

‘We will…later. Once everyone is a little more organised and he is in a more agreeable mood.’

‘So what do we do until it is the right time?’

‘We can do what we like out here. Pick flowers, sing heartfelt ballads anything really.’

Deadlock scowled which sobered Wing who added ‘Probably just keep out of the Autobots and locals eyes and monitor what they’re up to.’

Deadlock nodded it was all very reasonable, but it still didn’t stop his fuel pump from feeling like it had knotted itself inside and out. Typically, he was fine with disobeying orders and exhibiting the occasional bout of insubordination, but never directly towards Megatron himself. If Megatron found that they had been keeping this information secret-

‘Hey.’

Deadlock looked up at Wings yellow optics.

‘If you don’t feel comfortable not telling him-‘

‘No. It’s ok. We’ll tell him later, at a more appropriate time.’

Wing smiled and nodded his head. Deadlock missed the momentary flash of relief in his optics. Blissfully unaware of the internal stress Wing had been under only moments ago. This was good. Wing thought. More stalling time, and now he didn’t have to keep it secret from Deadlock. It would have been bad to have kept Deadlock out of the loop. If by chance he found the Ark without Wing realising and reported it to Megatron his plans would be in shambles. He knew Deadlock wasn’t a schemer, or at the very least was aware he wasn’t a very good one. That in addition to how Deadlock was surprisingly naïve and despite attempting to regularly butt heads with Wing, deep down he looked to Wing for guidance. Wing knew this and took full advantage of it. The realisation induced an ugly feeling and the sensation that he’d somehow gotten stones in his tank. He was using Deadlock. He’d always been using Deadlock, he’d thought very little about it but now…the idea was unpleasant. But that was the price that had to be paid. That was the life of a double agent.

Another part about being a double agent was not to get attached. Wing winced internally. He’d gladly take down every Decepticon but when it came down to Deadlock…would he be able to do it? Wing shook the thought out of his head. No. Right now he had to focus on giving the Autobots time and possibly getting some information to them. He briefly glanced at the sky wondering how much longer he’d be trapped in the role he’d chosen wanting to laugh bitterly at the heavens. The path he walked had no exits in sights.

‘I think I know why.’

Deadlocks voice brought him back to the present.

‘Know what?’ asked Wing lacing his voice with false humour that Deadlock never picked up on. That nobody picked up on. Wing rarely found things funny anymore.

‘Why I fight. I think I fight because I don’t know what else to do.’ He looked at Wing apologetically. Who was slightly taken aback by his honesty and failed to keep the sadness from his optics from Deadlocks admission.

‘Funny, when you asked, I honestly didn’t know the answer. I hardly thought about the reasons of why I did things. I know it sounds lame, but fighting is now just part of routine, part of the norm. I can’t see myself doing anything else and I don’t want to be who I was before the war either.’ He paused for a moment ‘So, why do you fight?’

Wing felt an ache in his spark. He wasn’t supposed to get attached. He put a hand on Deadlocks shoulder. ‘For the exact same reason. This is all I have now.’

_‘Axe, Dai Atlas. Help me. I can’t keep doing this and I can’t get away.’ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this is a long one. It feels just slightly out of place to me but I tried to make it work.  
Basically this is a crash course of Wings backstory and the reason why he's a con in this fic.  
It's fast paced so it can seem a bit choppy at points but I just wanted to get the main bits down.  
I edited this late so I hope I caught any weird mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some creepy bug things and a smidge of violence

Many many years ago…

Like a lot.

Crystal City, the name was appropriate. The buildings gleamed with smooth shiny surfaces akin to the rock which the city was named for, with some buildings even made of crystal itself. It was the kind of city most Cyberutopians dreamed of living in. It was peaceful with little corruption and poverty, crime was low, and the city mostly kept to itself staying out of the drama of the other city-states. Despite not even being close to holding the title of one of the largest cities of Cybertron, it was definitely the most beautiful. Or at least that was what Wing thought.

Wing had always lived in Crystal City. Forged in the hotspot deep in heart of the city itself and mentored by Dai Atlas himself. Despite Dai Atlas being fairly old, old enough to have lived through two Primes, Wing was the first Cybertronian he’d mentored and as such, he would keep Wing close with a watchful eye, away from others not wanting Wing to pick up any bad habits. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Wing, Dai Atlas was simply didn’t trust others with Wings welfare. He was all too aware that despite the renowned peacefulness, Crystal city too has its own internal political ‘disagreements’ and Dai Atlas had his own ‘enemies’ that would look for opportunities to make him loose face. Soon after Wing would go on to train as a knight of the Circle of Light forcing Dai Atlas to allow him more freedom. At that time, Wing was one of the youngest members to join the Circle of Light. The Circle of light itself at the time was a pacifistic independent fraction that followed the teachings of Primus and would later become elected to govern the Crystal City with Dai Atlas as its eventual leader.

As a knight, one of his duties was the protection the city from danger, specifically outside dangers, the city had its own police force to manage internal problems. Not that Wing ever saw such external dangers. Dai Atlas had purposely positioned him away from the high traffic areas. Something Wing took slight offence too, he hadn’t trained almost his entire life to be yet again placed away from society. But he held in his frustrations and followed orders, even if he thought Dai Atlas was holding him back.

It was on one of these uneventful shifts that Wing spotted something on the desert that surrounded the Crystal City. A cloud, a spec in the distance, too far to make out. Was it a threat or was it just another dust storm? It was common to see clouds of dust swirling in the distance on windy days. Only today was not a windy day. Wing placed a hand on his chest over where his spark would be. No one would mind if he left to check it out. In fact, no one would know he would be gone. ‘_That’s one of the advantages of being alone’._

Switching to his Jet alt-mode, Wing sped across the desert plains. The cloud had disappeared into the mountains beyond which was the Sea of Rust and the Hydrax Plateau a little further. Wing switched from his alt-mode, determined not to lose what he had been chasing to the rust plains. ‘_What if it was nothing?_’ The idea made him feel foolish. If it turned out to be nobody, that meant he’d abandoned his post for nothing. If word got to Dai Atlas that he’d left his post, would he be trusted to do his job? Or will Dai Atlas demand he return to the citadel.

That idea invoked a wave of panic, he did not want to become trapped in the heart of the city again. Calming himself, Wing followed the traces of movement in the rock, gazing at the too obvious path into the mountains. It was now or nothing.

Wing anticipated getting ambushed by his target. When it did, he made a grab and swung the figure away with ease. It snarled, uncrumpling itself. Its large green eyes glowed in the shadows. The creature stumbled up, its two sets of arms hung limply by its skeletal figure. The creature’s insect like face gaped him with open jaws, slime dripping from its teeth. Grimacing Wing readied himself for the creatures next move. Where on Cybertron did this thing come from?

The thing charged as expected, Wing delivered a swift uppercut knocking it back, as he did, he noticed another presence leaping out from the rocks behind him. He raised an arm to block the attack. The second creature’s teeth sank into his forearm easily crashing the metal. Surprised by the strength of the organic’s jaws, Wing grabbed the creature by its neck yanking it off. A mistake as pulling the creature away also resulted in ripping out the part of his arm that was still in its mouth.

Wincing at the pink energon dripped from the open wound Wing took a step back, this wasn’t how he expected things to turn out, but then, he’d never actually been in a real right before. Everything he’s experienced was in a controlled environment. ‘They didn’t teach us this in training.’ He muttered refocusing on his opponents. How many of them were there? What were they? How’d they get here? His orders were to take out threats, did that mean he had to exterminate them? Did he have to bring their bodies back?

The two skeletal insect-like aliens staggered towards him on opposite sides. Wing glanced at the two and drew his Great Sword. This was the right time to use it right? A scuttling sound to the right of him alerted him to the presence of more creatures. Taking a quick glimpse, he was not prepared for a horde of crawling creatures to emerge from the caves in the mountains._ ‘Oh scrap.’_

The smart move would be to run but that proved to be rather difficult when being swarmed by four-armed insect things. Wing managed to take down at least a dozen of creatures, but it was nowhere near enough to put a dent in their numbers. Once one of the creatures managed to sink their jaws into his shoulder it was over. They pinned him down munching down one of his legs.

_‘This is it.’_ Wing thought to himself. _‘I death by recklessness.’ _

He off-line his optics not wanting to see the creatures chew him to pieces.

A sudden wave of panicked clicking caused Wing to on-line his optics again. The creatures were now scrambling back into the caves. Wing caught a glimpse of a beeping small capsule a little away to him.

‘What-‘ He didn’t finish his question.

The capsule exploded into flames. Wing curled his himself inwards trying to protect his frame from the flames. It wasn’t hot enough to hurt his metal body, but it did sting his exposed wounds. He felt someone lift him up and looked up to see a black-purple cybertronian with yellow highlights. He knew this bot, he’d trained with him a couple times before. ‘Axe?’ Wing asked wearily.

The bot chuckled, ‘Got yourself in a right mess didn’t you?’

Wing looked away embarrassed, then frowned. ‘How’d you-’

‘You didn’t really think that we wouldn’t notice you running off, did you?’

Wing gave a look of snarky disbelief. Axe chuckled again a little sheepishly ‘Dai Atlas ordered me to keep an eye on you.’ He admitted.

Wing huffed slightly, not that he was ungrateful for the display of concern his mentor still showed for him, but he did fell a little insulted that Dai Atlas didn’t seem to think he could look after himself. _‘But look at the fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into?’ _If anything, Wing had proved Dai Atlas’s point.

Axe must have sensed Wing’s frustrations as he quickly added ‘It was good that you came out here. The creeps you found were some stowaways that managed to get past the checks at Hydrax Spaceport and escaped. Now that we know where they are, we can let the guys at the spaceport deal with them.’

Wing glanced behind him noting the green eyes peering at him from the dark. Axe looked at the direction Wing was looking at. Frowned and tightened his hold on the injured Knight and hastened his pace. ‘Keep an eye on them, if they start getting any ideas let me know and I’ll throw another fire bomb.’

***

Standing before Dai Atlas, Wing already knew how the conversation was going to end. He looked down at his now repaired arm, running his other hand over where the creature’s jaws had been.

‘I have been informed of your discovery of some fugitives that slipped past Hydax’s security and I must congratulate your efforts.’

Ok that was unexpected.

‘After some reflection I feel that I have been limiting your experiences and would like to apologise for that. As you already know I’ve had Axe monitoring you, I apologise for any feelings of mistrust as it was not my intention.’ Dai Atlas cleared his voice. His emotional constipation at its peak.

‘If it’s alright I’ve assigned your shifts to be with Axe, I feel like you could learn much from him.’

It wasn’t turning out at all like he expected.

***

Wing was initially sceptical of being partnered up with Axe, thinking it was just Dai Atlas simply trying to keep tabs on him again. That he’d exchanged one cage for another, but he soon found that wasn’t the case.

‘I asked, in case you’re wondering. For you to be partnered with me. Dai doesn’t have anything to do with this.’

Axe confessed one day while they were training.

‘Why?’ quizzed Wing as he threw a punch which Axe easily dodged.

‘You have good technique.’ He began, catching Wings arm and twisting him around. ‘You just lack finesse which you can only get from experience.’ He released the white and red jet. Wing examined his partner. Did he dare hope that he could be free from the restrictions Dai Atlas kept placing on him? Yes he did.

‘Teach me then.’

***

Axe had given Wing the chance to experience more. The chance to meet others, the chance to see other cities. His first trip to Iacon was a rather loud wake up call of how different the Crystal City ran itself and the general unrest that seemed to be felt everywhere but his home. How Dai Atlas had been able to keep concepts such as Functionsim at such a minimum was unbelievable. The city was even able to keep out of the minor civil war that had happened just prior to Wings own forging. The civil war that resulted in Zeta Prime taking over from Nominus. Events Wing knew of but never saw the reality of.

His first experienced with the ghettos of Iacon would forever be remembered. Axe would apologise profusely after, worried he’d traumatised his friend and was thankful that was not the case. If anything it was yet another example in Wings eyes, of the disparity between Crystal City and the rest of the planet.

Pacing his modest apartment in his home of Crystal City after returning from said first experience with Iacon, Wing ranted ‘I don’t understand…why they do not… help each other?’ Wing threw his hands into the air in exasperation ‘How is it that Crystal City is the only place on Cybertron that is able to maintain minimum crime and poverty?’

‘Well for starters Crystal City is not exactly the largest city on Cybertron and the cities standards didn’t happen overnight. Everything that was achieved here was build on years of hard work and perseverance. Before your time and mine.’ Replied Axe coolly, no doubt he’d thought the same questions once before.

‘Then why don’t we try help the other cities becomes like Crystal City then? If it’s going to take centuries, then change should start now.’

The black-purple Knight laughed. ‘Ever the idealist. Wing, Star Saber has been saying the exact same thing for years, but he keeps getting shut down. If not by Dai Atlas and the counsel, then by the other city leaders who don’t appreciate some other city’s bot poking their nose in their affairs. Slag. Star Saber even went to Zeta Prime himself, only to be ‘courteously escorted out’. It’s not as easy as just changing a couple laws. The most we can do right now is for fill out duties as Knights to ensure the people of Crystal City never have to suffer.’

***

And he did. Wing continued his duties alongside Axe, if protecting Crystal City was all he could do at that point, then he would do it. It wasn’t long before the two developed a close bond, trusting the other with his life and vice versa. Dai Atlas wouldn’t have been surprised if one day they’d announce their status as Amica or even Conjunx, though he expected he’d be informed of any intention of the latter.

Despite knowing exactly what would happen if he tried to get involved with other city’s affairs, Wing would often ask to be sent to assist the other cities when they needed aid but after Sentinel Prime came into power, taking over from Zeta, Dai Atlas refused. It wasn’t just Wing he refused. He limited all activity with the other cities. The day this was declared Wing and Axe exchanged concerned looks. Dai Atlas wasn’t being unreasonable. The unrest of the people of Cybertron was the greatest Wing had ever experienced it was not long after when war was officially announced, and all anyone cared about was what fraction you were on, the Decepticons or the Autobots. Both parties eyed the Crystal City covertly trying to convince them to join their side. Dai Atlas however, stubbornly refused to pick a side choosing to remain neutral.

When Dai Atlas announced that Crystal City has no intention of participating in the war bots like Star Saber and a few others decided to leave the city and the Circle of light. Most, including Star Saber joined the Autobots with others either joining the Decepticons or another neutral party.

Wing and Axe were present at Star Saber’s departure to see him off. Dai Atlas was notably not. Star Saber put a hand on Wing’s shoulder. ‘Who could ever predict it would turn out like this?’ His voiced laced with regret. ‘You can still come with me?’

Wing shook his head. ‘And break Dai’s spark? I can’t.’

‘What about mine?’ piped up Axe trying to lift the mood. The other two rolled their optics in a good-natured way.

‘Look after Dai for me.’ He paused. ‘Although our paths have diverged, if you ever need help contact me.’ A sombre command.

Star Saber held a fisted hand over his spark – the salute of a Knight, transformed into his jet mode and was gone.

Wing watched him fade into the distance. Gone. Were they making the right choice? Surely, they couldn’t remain neutral forever? If they were to pick a side, who would Dai Atlas decide on? A barrage of ‘what if’s’ flooded his mind. It was only the feeling of someone gasping his hand was he pulled from his questions. Axe squeezed his hand gently. ‘Whatever happens, we’ll do it together.’

A promise, one that could not be certain to keep.

***

The sounds of explosions echoed all around him. Wing spun in the air in his jet mode, gracefully dodging flying missiles with Axe holding on providing cover with a blaster he’d commandeered. The Decepticons were attacking Crystal city. Wing on the ground along with Axe with a majority of Crystal cities forces only moments ago before until Dai Atlas commed him to come to the citadel. Axe had told him to go by himself, but he couldn’t leave him so Axe reluctantly tagged along providing cover fire.

As they neared the citadel, a quad brightly coloured fliers swooped beside Wing. Seekers. Axe fired as they dodged easily out of harm. Axe made an irritated clicking sound as he crouched lower almost hugging Wing. ‘You get the Dai, I’ll take care of these thugs.’ He whispered.

‘WHAT? AXE?’

‘I’ll see you soon.’ Axe pressed his forehead against the top of Wings alt mode and pulled out his namesake weapon. He leaped from Wings back roaring at the closest seeker brandishing his axe in a berserker like fashion. The other seekers immediately lost all interest in the white jet and focused on helping their comrade who was trying desperately to shake of the berserker with little success.

_‘Axe can take care of himself.’_ Wing thought in an attempt to convince himself his partner would be safe and plowed onwards to the citadel.

***

‘Dai what is it? I had to leave Axe, he’s still-‘

Wing transformed as he touched down, hardly having any time to stand before he was crushed in a firm embrace.

‘Dai?’ Wing blinked confused yellow optics at his old mentor. Dai Atlas pulled away holding him by the shoulders at arm’s length. ‘We don’t have much time, come with me.’

Wing didn’t have a moment to respond before he found himself being pulled along by the large blue mech down into the secret depths of the citadel.

‘Dai-Dai Atlas. Where are we? What are we doing?’ Wing’s minds scrambled to form answers.

‘I made a mistake. A mistake at the cost of the city. I’m sorry.’

‘No. We knew this was a possibility.’ Countered Wing not wanting the old mech to feel worse about his leadership choices even if Wing thought they were wrong. Just because they were neutral didn’t mean that the Decepticons wouldn’t find a reason to attack them.

‘We should have left. If we knew this was a risk, we should have just gone.’ Spat Dai Atlas bitterly, still half dragging Wing through the narrow pathway. Worry drummed from Wings spark as they approached a door. Dai Atlas keyed in the code. It unlocked.

The room was small. Too small to be used as storage. Too small to have an obvious function. There were a couple crates that lined the room of which the contents Wing could only phantom. The muffled sounds of the fighting echoed just loud enough to let them know it was still there.

‘I could never live nor could I rest knowing that I didn’t do everything to keep you safe.’

He loosened his grip on Wings arm momentarily before tugging him forwards a little further into the room and opened the door to a small capsule. Immediate alarm flooded through Wings head as Dai Atlas shoved him into the stasis pod. Wing fought. He tried to shove the large mechs hand with no success.

‘Wing.’ Dai Atlas pleaded ‘Forgive me.’

Without waiting for a replay Dai Atlas locked the door to the pod. Wing watched in horror as the effects of the stasis pod started to kick in. Dai Atlas couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do something so selfish? But he had. How dare he? He pounded weakly against the glass his vision hazing as a fog settled in his brain. He couldn’t. He needed to get out. He needed to find Axe. He needed to…then the stasis pod claimed him.

***

Many rotations later, while sifting through the rubble of what was left of Crystal city, Autobot and neutral search parties worked together, frantically digging through the ruins for any sign of life from anyone. One of the searchers, a young Autobot medic tackled the shiny debris of the citadel. The Decepticons hit the building hard. Nothing remained but a dip where the building once stood. The medic shook her hear for what felt like the hundredth time. What a waste, what a shame. Nothing was left to salvage. And so far out of the hundreds of Cybertronians living on the Crystal city, less than a dozen had ben found still alive. She scanned the area hoping that a survivor would just pop their head out. It didn’t happen. She gently slapped her cheeks. ‘Keep it together Minerva, just keep looking.’

In her search Minerva discovered a half-collapsed passage and frantically called over some nearby rescuers to help her shift through the dirt. If there was a chance, she would take it.

‘Min! Over here!’

At the call of her name, the red medic rushed over taking in the object that was being lifted out of the dirt before her. ‘A stasis pod?’ She quizzed. The pod was barely functioning. The rescuers lowered the pod and backed away for Minerva. She unlocked the capsule and did a quick scan on the white jet before her. An odd combination of a damaged stasis pod and almost no energon reserves had left whoever he was in a not quite stasis-not quite stasis lock state. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he was alive, and she intended to keep him that way.

***

Panic, fear, anguish and worry. Those were the emotions that Wing woke to. Something beeped close by. Where was he? Looking around he concluded it was some sort of makeshift medbay. A red figure appeared, a medic of sorts. ‘You’re awake. How do you feel?’ She began but Wing had no interest in her questions.

‘Axe…Dai Atlas…where?’

The medic frowned in concern. ‘Hush now, it seems like you were in some sort of stasis for over a week now. I need you to relax. Can you tell me your name?’

‘Wing’

***

A gentle tap startled him awake. With a gasp Wing shot upright, alert and slightly frantic as he forced himself to remember the unfamiliar room.

‘Hey are umm…you ok?’

To the right of him, shoulders hunched and having the expression of a caught Turbofox, was Deadlock. His red optics more confused than concerned. Wing exented sitting up crossed legged on his berth. He was in the Victory somewhere on a planet called Earth crashed deep underwater. The attack on Crystal city was… a long time ago, a lifetime ago.

Deadlock shifted uncomfortably waiting for his commander to reply.

‘I’m fine, thank you.’ Wing said pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘You sure? You didn’t look very…’ a slight pause as Deadlock tried to find the right word ‘…peaceful?’

Wing smiled gently at him ‘Just a bad replay. All in the past.’

‘Oh.’ Was the awkward reply ‘I’m…going back to my berth?’ With that Deadlock crept back into his own berth. His ability to show concern having reached it max. Wing playfully made a shooing motion at him which earned a scowl.

Lying back down Wing reflected on his choices. His choice for revenge. His choice to deceive. His choice to live a lie. His choice to throw away so many of his morals. At the time, payback for those he’d lost was all that consumed him. His plan was simple, help take out the Decpeticons from the inside out. But now it wasn’t so simple. He side-glanced at Deadlock who was already back in recharge. No things were not quite so simple anymore. And he would not be falling back to recharge again tonight.

**** 

[RE]Vise the reason why I chose this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is a real character from Masterforce and Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Wing being here and being a decepticon will be explained later I promise.


End file.
